


All's Fair In Love and Law

by GabbyReadsFanfiction



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU- Alternative Universe, Bisexual!Connor, Competition, F/M, Maybe Pansexual!Connor, Miconnor, My First Fanfic, Romance, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyReadsFanfiction/pseuds/GabbyReadsFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela & Connor are constantly competing, after a long day tension rises and things get a little heated in his SUV. Then when an old friend returns it all goes down in flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, one evening I was rewatching HTGAWM and realised I really ship miconnor and find their banter really delicious. I found myself somehow writing fanfiction in my head when I woke up, so here it is! It was written in 20 minutes and is also my first ever fanfiction so please don't hate it too much. :)

Michaela sat cross legged on the corduroy sofa, her fingers flitting at lightning speed across her keyboard as she scoured the Internet for a golden facet of information to prove the client innocent, win the case, and reaffirm her position at the top of the class where she belonged.

But tonight wasn't going according to plan. Keating 5 had been holed up for hours and things were looking fairly hopeless. Wes was on his fifth cup of coffee, and Asher had dropped his laptop and coroner's files, faster than a hooker with overdue rent would drop her panties. He was now so deep asleep even a hurricane couldn't wake him up.

Laurel had disappeared for some time now, behind Annalise's stained glass doors where Frank conveniently spends copious hours of his evenings in. Ms.Keating was away smoothing out family matters concerning Sam’s will and such. Meaning he was now the boss of this case, and by extension, everything and everyone else. Michaela would have to teach her the definition of being sneaky, because at this point her rendezvous were as hidden as Shaquille O’neal at a midget convention, not that her and Laurel were currently the best of friends. Since Laurel had given back her engagement ring, Laurel had been treading around her like she was walking on thin ice in stilettos.

In all truth and honesty Michaela wasn’t even mad, of course she was outraged initially, but after the dust settled, as much as she wouldn't say it out loud, she was stunned. Even more so impressed. In the given situation had the roles been reversed she’d have done the same thing, all Laurel was being was something that Michaela had always been. Smart. And there was no way she could chide her for that, considering recent events she could certainly relate, surprisingly standing up to her monster-in-law and informing her family of the wedding’s cancellation didn’t even make the ‘top 10’ issues of the week. In fact a new entry added that very evening had soared its way to number 1. Michaela had been in the kitchen cupboards in search for aspirin for an oncoming migraine when a god awful smell wafted in, she’d never been one to pry, but curiosity got the better hand of her, just in the this instance it wasn’t just a cat that had ended up dead.

She followed the scent to the basement door, and slowly lifted it open, the stuffy intoxicating stench continued as she crept down, her heels clicking against the concrete steps and echoing through the expanse of the hollow room. She shivered. A deep chill set deep into the marrow of her bones, her blood boiling in her veins as she moved at a glacial pace, dust covered anything and everything as the room pleaded for anything akin to organisation. Ignoring thoughts racing in her mind roaring for her to turn back, her feet strode forward, she was close to its source, she could tell as she pulled up her cashmere sweater to block the repugnant smell as she took tentative steps forward.

And when she saw her she froze. Doll-like black splotched eyes stared at her unbridled in their sockets. Raven hair spilled over Rebecca’s rigid body, her pale rotting flesh blemished with red-purple blotches all over. Michaela wanted to scream but it was as if her breath was stolen from her lungs, she stifled a sob, a kaleidoscope of memories flashing through her mind. Sam’s blood, his lifeless corpse, the smell of his burning cadaver. It crashed over her like a bucket of ice, all coming back to her like it had just happened yesterday. She’d never ran so fast in her entire life. So many questions ran through her head, but she knew not to question Annalise freaking Keating. They all had hidden skeletons in their closets -or rather basements- but the fact that it was Wes’ (ex) girlfriend (the girl that had been missing for the last week or so) made it harder to sit on. She finally decided to keep her mouth shut, accusing her teacher of murder perhaps wasn’t the best way to get back into her good graces, she was here to be a lawyer, not a judge.

She shivered as goosebumps darted along her arms and legs, she sighed in defeat as she rested her head against the wall behind her, ignoring her hair sticks poking her in the back of her head. Next to her, Connor kept his thumb scrolling on his screen, Michaela peered over his shoulder to see dozens of pictures of chiselled abs. Grindr, of course. She rolled her eyes expectantly “so things are going awesomely with Hacker-guy I assume?” she chimed, her tone richly saturated with sarcasm.

“Not that it’s any of your business, we’re...going through some difficulty. Anyway last I checked you were the dateless prom princess” he quipped with all the bite his tone muster. She could practically hear his smirk. She didn’t press on with teasing him, she of all people knew it was hard to lose the person you love, honestly, she liked Oliver. He was cute in an adorable sort of way, he was caring and sweet and showed he adored Connor just from a brief hangout at the bar. But that was the problem, she didn’t want him to get hurt, and it was obvious he would be, he was a lamb and Connor was a wolf, the hunter and its prey, Connor needed someone who’d match his ferocity, someone like her.

Laurel finally returned, probably breaking the world record for ‘longest time to get a glass of water’ glass of water she parroted, jigsaw pieces finally began fitting together in her head, the first victim Samuel, who took poisoned blood pressure tablets that was proven to not be poisoned at all, obviously wasn’t poisoned by the medication. It was the water he took it with! She thought to herself “Wes pass me the still shots from the cctv feed” she exclaimed her thoughts and theories quickly weaving together, he groggily handed it to her “and the reason why the office set ablaze was because the ash tray was filled with...Fire glass?” she questioned out-loud inspecting a blue crystal in a plastic evidence zip-lock.

Connor regarded her in shock, slowly deliberating that she was clearly crazy “and so the gasoline was pumped in from the vent from directly beneath his late colleague Daniel set the room ablaze” Laurel stared fixated as Connor leered closer, she flipped through the black and white sheets “and the only person to smoke and use that ash-tray before the accident was...Samuel’s piss poor ex-wife Emma” she finished with a brilliant grin. Everyone stared stunned, mouths agape, even Frank strolled in awed. Connor looked a blend of envious, shocked (and as much as he’d never admit it) impressed. He shook his dark head imperceptibly “how the hell did you figure all of that out?” he asked, his smoky quartz eyes staring into hers.

“Haven’t you been paying attention? I’m amazing” she hissed grinning triumphantly. Keating 5 with the exclusion of the sleeping Asher thanked her repeatedly, they’d become an odd group of friends although it hadn’t been officially admitted. It’s like somehow they bonded over the murder of their bosses husband. Just then Asher had woken up from the sudden noise of them all thanking Michaela “yeah guys that’s what I’m talking about, team work” he whooped holding his hand up for Michaela to high five, they all exchanged pissed off looks as Michaela strutted past him rolling her tired eyes.

Michaela exhaled into the frigid air as frisk gales skittered dry leaves across the ground, sounding like hollow bones. Winter was fast approaching. Her teeth chattered as she ambled down the driveway “Michaela!” She turned to see Connor jogging after her. “Let me take you home” she stared at him until the implications of his own words dawned on him, his tawny eyes glittered as they widened and his pitch eyebrows knitted as he let out a nervous chuckle “no- no let me take you to your home, you and I both know it’s not safe for you to go home alone at this hour” he suggested, stuffing his hands into his pockets rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as plumes of mist exhaled from his pink lips. She checked the time on her phone, it was well past 3 am and all it took was one wrong move for her to end up missing and on the news. “Fine” she conceded “but I call shotgun” she said racing him back to his parked SUV.

The SUV brakes squeaked as the vehicle came to a stop. Michaela was the last one to be dropped after Asher and laurel, a lofty silence fell between them "so this is me" she said quietly peering over to him he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and nodded raising his eyebrows. She mumbled a thanks and goodbye as she reached for the door to find it locked, "Connor..." she began until she looked at him. His eyes were glassy slits, he clenched his jaw as he swallowed hard, he was riling himself up to say something. "What's wrong?" She demanded worry etched across her face as her mind raced, thinking of the worst case scenarios "it's Oliver..h-he's positive" he stuttered out.

Her heart sunk like a stone in her chest. The way he looked at her looking so weak and broken wrecked her, regardless of whatever petty competition they had going on "Connor. I'm so sorry." She stifled at a loss for words. He shook his head completely blank faced and unreadable "there's no way you could've known, believe me, I should know what it’s like to be in a relationship with someone who isn’t who you thought they were” she lamented.

“What just because Aiden’s gay!? Sorry princess in case you haven’t realised, there’s bigger problems, but I guess unless it’s about Ivy league schools or what karat gold ring being put around your finger, you wouldn’t understand would you?” He lashed out, poison and rage dripping from his voice.

“Aiden being gay isn’t my problem, it’s the whole shady ‘hiding things from me’ part that is! Pardon me for asking this, but who the hell are you to be questioning my relationships? When up until now yours have never lasted longer than a hook up!” She retorted maliciously, she turned to face him now, her rage evident in her mahogany eyes consumed by her blown pupils, he snapped his gaze to her now, his cheeks flushed and glare murderous as his patience grew taut.

“Oh and you Michaela Pratt knows everything about me? Oh please why don’t you do yourself the favour and shut up.” He snarled in a condescending voice inclining his head towards her, his breath grazed her cheeks. The proximity between them was dangerously thin, reduced to centimeters.

“Why don’t you make me!?” She practically yelled exasperated at the fact she could him ask the same. His bearded jaw clenched. Her heart pounded in her ribcage, threatening to break free. To say she was angry was a severe understatement, he damn sure was too.

Connor glared at her in a way that made her uneasy. He gazed down at her full lips, and bit his own still flushed from the cold outside, they were turned at the corners into his signature boyish smirk. The tension was palpable, thick enough to be cut with a knife. And before he knew it he was moving his soft lips against hers. possessive but careful. At first she didn’t respond, still testing the waters and unsure. But when she finally did give in to the kiss, it was more dominant than he had ever anticipated, she sucked at his bottom lip and licked into the roof of his mouth. He deepened the kiss drawing a low moan from her.

Her hands carded through his slicked jet black hair and tugged gently. Suddenly the pace changed. Fierce hungry white hot kisses were so enigmatic they didn’t even stop to get air. Her brunette curls cascaded over her back, her hair sticks untangling as he combed his fingers through her dark tresses. Shivers shot down and up his spine, she moved with purpose as she positioned herself to straddle his lap, so her knees framed his hips perfectly. Her tartan skirt bunched around her mid-thighs as she trailed wet kisses down his neck, his eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy, his breathing irrational as he was filled with unadulterated passion, lust and sin. “I thought..you were gay?” Michaela grinned impishly as she peppered kisses down the crevices of his collar bone.

“I never said I was anything...I’m Connor Walsh” his hoarse voice moaned out as she began biting on the flesh just below his jaw. He groaned involuntarily his hairs standing on end, a coy grin adorning his face as he pulled her hips closer, craving to feel the friction of her skin against his.

Michaela could feel her cheeks burning, her breaths were quickened, and something was poking her that she was pretty sure wasn’t the car seat buckle. If anyone had told her that the guy who she was constantly competing with, that had probably slept with half the male population on Tinder, was to be lavishing feverish kisses up her neck with his hands roaming elsewhere, she would have chuckled and offered her therapist’s number.

Now with Connors hands bunching up the hem of her sweater, things were hot and heavy, and everything felt real. She peeled her eyes open momentarily, with her mouth agape and head thrown back as Connor’s lips made their way up her neck, she caught someone’s stare. They were being watched. She would had froze in place had Connor’s lips been making her melt right in his hands. It was a guy with a slight muscular build. She gasped as she got a closer look at the eyes fixated on her, they were Hazel? they held a familiar glint to them. And then realization crashed down her. It was Aiden. With Aiden’s ex-boyfriend making the most lewd noises as he hooked up with his ex-Fiancé in the front of a black SUV, as he stormed towards them, it was pretty clear shit was about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending suggests continuation but I haven't decided if there will be more (due to the whole written on the spot thing) I'll decide after I get a few responses on it, thank you ever so much for reading. If you like please let me know what you thought and if you'd like more :) xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this, left kudos and/or commented on this work! I wasn't expecting it, and I really appreciate it! So to show my gratitude and in celebration of hitting 400 hits and HTGAWM coming back from hiatus I decided to write a continuation of sorts, (again for some reason this was written in the ungodly hours of the night, due to random spikes of creative productivity so I'm sorry if it's not up to par) thank you for continuing I hope you like it :)

Reluctantly, Michaela began trying to peel herself from Connor. But it was clear he had his own agenda. His hands began fumbling with the zipper sewn on the back of her skirt, and literally in any other situation she would have obliged, heck she would have neon signs pointing to the direction he was heading (which considering her past attitude towards him, surprised her.) Something about Connor brought out something daring, feral and wanting all at once. But at this moment that ‘something’ desperately needed to be suppressed. She tore her lips from his quickly, causing an obscene noise and an unwarranted moan to mewl out of the dark haired man she straddled, who was clearly disappointed at the loss of contact. She had to be decisive and quick before he snaked his arms around her once more, she couldn’t promise herself she’d try to deny his grasp again, his touch alone felt like the very definition of carnal. She quickly pressed the lever at the side of the seat that reclined the chair so he wasn’t visible from the window; Michaela bundled up her hair as she scrambled for the door’s handle before Connor could even gather what was happening.

The door swung open as she reached for it, “well, well, well look what we have here, remember me?” Aiden chimed, his voice overflowing with contempt. Her cheeks began to burn as her patience was worn thin, and anger piqued. This wasn’t exactly how she wanted to meet her ex-fiancé again. She probably hoped the next time he’d have the pleasure of being in her presence again, it would have been because he was begging her to be the divorce attorney for his 3rd failed marriage, and he’d see the flawless queen he could have had. But now as he caught her hooking up with one of his horny escapades from boarding school, it was looking much more like a bad episode of Maury.

“I never forget a face, but for you I’d be more than glad to make an exception”. The quick pace of her heartbeat transformed from lust to indignation. It was clear as a deep frown carved its way onto her full lips and she cast a dark glare, creating the perfect image of annoyance.  
“It’s a pleasure to see you too Kaylah” Aiden said with a wry grin, that nickname was given to her when she’d just started dating him and she was head over heels, now hearing it again made her want to take off the heels she was wearing and clobber him to death with them.

“Wow if looks could kill” Aiden chortled slowly pacing about the area around the open car door, that Michaela crept out of while closing it inconspicuously. “You’d know all about killing now wouldn’t you?” He jeered; Michaela took a sharp gasp, feeling as though the wind was knocked from her lungs with his words alone. As did Connor as he watched from his car in absolute befuddlement. Michaela swallowed hard, she told herself he was referring to all of the murder cases she’d taken down at the firm. A small part of her, that had a habit of being right, didn’t think so.

“You can tell Connor he can quit hiding, by the way” Asher sighed sardonically. She felt her heart drop in her chest and her blood freeze in her veins. His cheeks stretched a grin that seemed too big for his face, his white teeth luminescent in the dark like a cat’s, almost like a threat. Her suspicions were right; something was definitely way off. Before she could retort anything the infamous Connor himself sauntered out the car, with a brilliant smile on his face that made Aiden’s vanish.

“Connor, Connor, Connor, how comes wherever I turn to see where something is going wrong, you’re always at the source? And you’re exactly how I remember you whoring yourself around, finding even more reasons for daddy to be disappointed in you, and still ruining my life.” Aiden spat his tone rich with spite as he strode closer, until he was invading his personal space. Connor’s grin and serene demeanour didn’t betray anything akin to fear, regret, or remorse. If anything he was amused, the clear envy radiating from Aiden just prodded him to slither under his skin some more.

“And you’re still how I remember you, living off your parents, majorly fucked in the head, and you still don’t know your way around a breath mint” Connor sneered, he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and teetered forward, his boots crackling against the thin layer of ice on the gravel. “Let me make one thing clear to you, fortunately for you, you’re exactly like me. Only I’m successful, and I, have all the things that you lost,” taunted Connor, his voice barely above a whisper as he shot a pointed glance at Michaela, an impish grin bleeding onto his reddened lips. At this point it was clear that Aiden had lost all patience, as his fist went flying into Connor’s jaw. Connor spat out foamy blood and ran his tongue over his teeth, running inventory. He smirked mischievously, even he knew he deserved that “all talk no action are we now Walsh?” taunted Aiden. “You know I’d kick your ass if your head wasn’t in the way” Connor quipped. Aiden pulled out a pen blade, catching light and reflecting into Michaela’s eyes. She took a panic stricken glance at Connor; he was already on the same page.

“Think fast” Connor tossed his SUV keys into Aiden’s face causing the weapon to drop from his hands, Connor dashed for it hastily as Michaela pulled out her hair sticks and prodded its sharp tips at Aiden’s throat, threatening to pierce flesh. Her hair cascaded about her shoulders, making her appear as dangerous as she was. "Seriously a switch blade? Don't be as stupid as I know you are" Connor chided haughtily. "You wouldn't dare do anything" sighed Aiden, overly self assured. Michaela stabbed the stick deeper until it broke skin, crimson blood coursing down from his neck onto her hand, she didn't even flinch as he winced and cursed. “One wrong move and I’ll slice your jugular” Michaela seethed, Connor twirled the pen blade about his fingers and slowly trailed the tip along the denim of Aiden’s jeans near his crotch “Another and you become a eunuch, and we both know you’ve got a lot to lose” the corner of Michaela’s lips turned up in a triumphant grin.

“I don’t think so” refuted a stolid hoarse voice, followed by the unmistakable noise of the safety being removed from a gun, “As a detective I’ve worked with many weapons before, let’s see if I’ll struggle sending you to your graves.” Nate preened with an air of confidence.

“What the hell are you doing here and how did you find us?” demanded Michaela peering at Nate’s car from over his shoulder, “It wasn’t hard, considering the amount of people you’ve put behind bars in this town it’s like you’re wearing a glow in the dark ‘kick me’ sign in 7 different languages, a lot of people want to find you- including myself.” His hand holding the gun was unwavering, his expression stoic and as unreadable as his intentions. “How did you find us” prodded Connor “your buddies girlfriend, Rebecca Sutter, a while back we…'collaborated’ and she had me put trackers on each and every one of you, from the time she was on trial for Lila’s death, to the night you all murdered Sam and burned him in that forest, up until now” Connor swallowed hard, his jaw clenched and shoulders squared, he spared a worried glance at Michaela, she was just as distraught as he was.

“What do you want” she commanded, her glare stern and voice venomous “let Aiden go and I’ll explain” Michaela frowned at Aiden considering it; he flashed a toothy grin. “No” defied Connor, beating Michaela to it; he even brought the blade up to the centre of Aiden’s chest feeling his pulse tremor under the knife’s tip. “Let me rephrase” Nate pulled back the slide of his handgun and aimed it at Connor, “let him go or I’ll shoot you” Nate threatened placidly. “Hit me with your best shot, officer” challenged Connor without even looking at him, his stare was trained on Asher- eyes full of malice and pity. Michaela dragged his hand down forcefully.

Aiden let out a smug chuckle. Staring at Michaela with eyes wild and hollow, that once appeared warm and inviting. A month could really do a number on someone, she hated the lingering feelings she still had for him- flotsam of what she wanted but could never have. She couldn’t tell whether she was in love with him, or the idea of him, the man standing before her or their memories, if she blamed him or herself. But what she did know is that it didn’t make her feel anything. Completely numb, and that broke her a little bit.

“On your knees” ordered Aiden as he pointed the gun at Connor’s head “while I’m awfully flattered I’ve been down this road once and I wasn’t impressed” said Connor with a taunting smile. “Damn there’s a lot of bullets” Aiden warned while looking in the gun’s chamber, “and they say chivalry is dead” Connor rolled his eyes and reluctantly obliged.

“I recognise you” Nate realised circling Michaela, “you were at my preliminary hearing” she felt stupid for even caring now “but you I haven't had the displeasure of meeting” he said glaring at Connor “why are you outside Michaela’s apartment at this hour, what have you been doing?” He questioned Connor suspiciously “Michaela, if you both hadn’t rudely interrupted.” Said Connor, winking in Aiden’s direction.

“With all disrespect, but what has me, Michaela or her apartment got to do with anything? And why has it made you succumb to an alliance with Aiden of all things?” questioned Connor becoming riled, bored and impatient. “Because Aiden is my son.”

A million and one thoughts buzzed through Michaela’s mind, but only one word spluttered from her lips “What!?” she’d met Dr. Walker on numerous occasions and she was pretty sure he didn’t fit Nate’s description “that’s impossible” she refuted. “My wife Nia, in the early stages of her ovarian cancer fell pregnant, it was our last and only chance for us to have a child before the tumour grew further, so we had our beautiful baby boy. We loved him so much and he made us feel like everything will be all right for a while, as long as we had him, until Nia got sick. Very sick. She was admitted to hospital and I had to work to support our family, but there’s only so much the station could pay, so to cater for her hospital bill and treatment I had to put my own son up for adoption, your boss wasn’t the only one to give up their child for a chance at a better life.” his deep voice quaked as his turned eyes glassy and voice caught, Michaela’s pity for him crept up on her again, Connor’s only care was that Annalise had a secret child.

“Then Mary Walker and her husband, they were the wealthy successful power couple with an empire in pharmaceutical engineering, they had no one to pass onto all that they’d built, because Mary was infertile. So they took Aiden in and raised him as their own, and kept him from the truth, but now I’m here to claim what’s rightfully mine.”

“As incredibly sad and moving as all of this is, what’s it got to do with us?” asked Michaela expressing the same confusion Connor had, his heart did ache for him but at this point his sad backstory seemed as irrelevant as the the fifth member of destiny's child. “When I was going through the files my mom was giving you for the prenuptial, along with my adoption papers I found a contract that states if I’m married before the age of 30, the entire company and accounts of Walker Pharmaceuticals is passed onto me” Aiden explained “that’s wonderful, as of June 2015 same-sex marriage is legal in all 50 states, this still doesn’t relate to me though” she argued once more.

“Okay this was cute at the start, but now this is how it’s going to go, Michaela you’re going to marry me, then you’re going to sign that prenup, then shortly after we’re sadly going to get divorced, understand? Or soon you’ll learn that Annalise isn’t the only one good at pinning murder cases on people” threatened Aiden “Good luck doing that while you have an on-going murder trial” Connor said beaming at Nate, “33-2B right? Oakland Avenue, you seem to go there and spend nights pretty often, the home of Oliver Hampton a technician/petty hacker you’ve seemed to take a liking to, it would be a shame if something happened to him” Nate’s deep calm voice cooed.

Connor’s smile dimmed immediately “touch him and I swear to God” Connor growled, his cheeks flushed, anger set in each stride as he came after Nate, it didn’t take a detective to see that to say Connor was furious, was the understatement of the year. “I wouldn’t if I were you” Nate said as he pressed the cool barrel of the gun against Connor’s forehead, he clearly didn’t care as he glared at him, his irises as blackened as his pupils with animosity. He wrestled for the gun, about to do something he’d regret, he pulled at the barrel violently, Aiden came to help fight for the weapon; but Connor’s grip was unyielding. Until someone pulled the trigger.

The gunshot ripped through the silence of the night. Michaela screamed as she was splattered in blood, the body slumped to the ground in a way that you could tell it was gone, beyond saving. Connor wiped off his prints with his sleeve and dropped the gun, he began to pale, regret already beginning to set in. Michaela grabbed his arm and pulled him along like a puppet on strings, “we need to leave. Right now.” She ordered, he nodded obediently like a boy that’d been told off. She quickly sat him in the passenger seat of Nate’s car ignoring the curses being yelled at her, she got into the driver’s seat and thanked God the keys were left in the ignition, she sped away the fastest that she could.

“Oh my god, It’s all my fault, it’s all my fault, it’s all-” Connor whimpered, “Would you stop? None of that matters now, it’s not gonna help all we can do is try and forget about it, forget about everything that happened tonight” Michaela decided, she knew she wasn’t being logical, she was suppressing her panic, one of them had to be calm and clearly it wasn’t Connor “Forget about it!? How after everything just happened? My lips are still smeared with your lipstick. Your skin is even still wet with blood! How can I rest knowing that we are in very real danger Michaela, t-they could come after Oliver! My sister! My nephew, who knows? No one is safe around me anymore! Aiden is right, the very presence of me corrupts,” He said, panic laced with his words.

“This isn’t your fault!” Michaela denounced, Connor paused mulling over her words over and over. “No- no you’re right, it isn’t, if it wasn’t for you, they wouldn’t have come after us, if you hadn’t kissed me we wouldn’t be in this mess! Oh my God Ollie, he’s probably sitting at home in the apartment waiting for me, but I’m here getting muddled in the mess that is your life!” he blamed his voice raising an octave with each word “if _I_  hadn’t kissed _YOU_!? The last I checked that was clearly a mutual decision, I said I was more than fine going home alone but you persisted! Now would you stop being a drama bitch for one second so we can decide what the hell we should do!” she commanded, Connor didn’t need to weigh in on the guilt, she already had a pile of it weighing on her conscience, how selfish had she been? She knew Connor was partly right, how could she do this to Oliver after she’d just found out he was positive? What kind of monster would take advantage of Connor while he was so vulnerable and confused, she just wanted to go home and get some rest but instead this morbid spiral of events had unraveled because of her terrible taste in men.

“The University Car Park” Connor said disrupting her train of thought “what about it?” She asked “they’re most likely to check local motels, our apartments and homes of those close to us, it’s the place they’d least suspect” he explained, she agreed and began making her way.

Michaela lied in the reclined driver’s seat with Connor’s hoodie as a makeshift blanket, she would’ve denied it but autumn’s bitter weather made it necessary, plus it smelled like him, sandalwood and spearmint which comforted her for whatever reason. She tried to sleep, she was beyond exhausted, but a peace of mind continued to elude her after the night’s events “Michaela” Connor croaked, “Do you think he was alive?” He asked, a sentiment of his voice betraying worry “Probably, I don’t know” she mumbled tiredly, half a truth and a lie, she couldn’t bare to lie to him or herself, but he didn’t need to hear the truth right now, Michaela was a smart girl, It was very rare she was clueless on what to do, but all that she had in her head was blank white noise. _I don’t know, I don’t know_ she repeated in her head until sleep finally claimed her.

Michaela peeled her eyes open to the sun’s rays filtering through the pillars of the indoor car park, someone knocked on Connor’s window he peeled his eyes open to meet Wes “this must be a nightmare if I’m waking up next to waitlist” he grumbled, he turned on his side to see Michaela rubbing her eyes groggily “even worse” he sighed, Laurel opened up Michaela’s car door “when did you get a new car?” Laurel asked “Michaela” Wes interrupted “I didn’t even know the princess could drive!” She teased, she clearly wanted to get back into talking terms if she was making this much of an effort to start a conversation.

“Michaela!” Wes prodded again “also did you both forget we have lectures today? Why are you sleeping here in the clothes from last night?” Michaela honestly hated it when people tried to have conversations with her just as she was waking up, her mind was still foggy and she was trying to remember the universe, and then when last night’s events came back to her- she wished she hadn’t. “MICHAELA!” Wes yelled “What!” she hissed back “Would you care to tell me what Rebecca’s dead body is doing in the back of your car?” Wes asked, she whipped her head around to meet the same rotting dead eyes she saw the night before, and for the second time that day, She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there was a charge for leaving cliffhangers, I'd probably get life without parole. I feel as though I'll probably continue this to see where It goes (I'm not sure where though, I'm making it as I go lmao) well that's if you want to continue reading, I wasn't too sure about this chapter since it's quite different from the first, so your comments are always welcome! Thank you ever so much for reading, I love you xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending suggests continuation but I haven't decided if there will be more (due to the whole written on the spot thing) I'll decide after I get a few responses on it, thank you ever so much for reading. If you like please let me know what you thought and if you'd like more :) xoxo


End file.
